


MULTIMILLONARIO Y SU NUEVA CONQUISTA

by NadyMag



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadyMag/pseuds/NadyMag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida amorosa de un hombre como Tony Stark siempre es noticia. Sobretodo porque su actual posible pareja tiene algo que la hace distinta a todas las anteriores.<br/>Veamos como Steve Rogers reacciona al enterarse de la identidad del "nuevo interes romantico" de Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MULTIMILLONARIO Y SU NUEVA CONQUISTA

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo para Hime Line, del Slash Drabbles! en facebook  
> Bucky no tiene que ver directamente con la muerte de los padres de Tony. Al final de Civil War, Tony se reconcilia con Steve y llegan a un acuerdo, haciendose amigo de Bucky y dandole cobijo y una nueva identidad bajo su protección.

**MULTIMILLONARIO Y SU NUEVA CONQUISTA**

Ojo de Halcón aflojo las correas de uno de sus brazos, había sido una noche tranquila. Él, Halcón y el Capitan habían dado una vuelta de rutina y ya estaban de regreso.

─ ¿Alguno de ustedes asistirá a la fiesta en la nueva torre de Tony? ─pregunto a los otros dos.

Un ruido estrangulado y el de papel rasgándose le hizo alzar la vista hacia el Rogers.

«¿MULTIMILLONARIO Y SU NUEVA CONQUISTA?

Desde hace cerca de un mes uno de los más codiciados solteros ha asistido con la misma persona a todos los eventos. Así es, nuevamente la vida sentimental de Tony Stark está en boca de todos.

Y esta vez no es una hermosa señorita la causante.

La persona que ha acompañado a Tony, es nada más y nada menos que un atractivo joven. No se despega de su lado ni un instante ¿Nuevo miembro de seguridad? Podría ser, aunque solo miren las imágenes y no seguirán manteniendo esta teoría, nadie se maneja tan íntimamente con otra persona sin que exista algún tipo de muy estrecha relación…»

 

«CONFIRMADO, MILLONARIO SALIO DEL CLOSET

¿Recuerdan que en nuestra columna anterior teorizamos sobre la relación que existiría entre el magnate Tony Stark y su flamante acompañante?

Ya no necesitamos divagar más, está confirmado que lo que existe entre ambos hombres no es una relación de trabajo. A menos que busques un lugar apartado para bailar pegado a tus socios o empleados, entre Tony y el misterioso joven hay más que teorías.

Nuevamente las fotografías nos muestran que…»

─ ¡STARK!

Maldito el día que acepto la “brillante” idea de que Tony Stark era el indicado para ayudar a Bucky a readaptarse y volver a pulir sus habilidades sociales. Stark era un puto aprovechado, eso es lo que era… pero ya él se encargaría de ponerlo en su sitio, como que se llamaba Steve Rogers.

 

Con un estremecimiento, Sam intuyo que quizás no fue buena idea mostrarle a Steve los periódicos del último mes. Pareció gracioso cuando, lo converso con Clint.

─ Llévame a la puta nueva torre Stark y no preguntes…

Sam trago en seco y obedeció sin decir palabra.

Agradeciendo que la seguridad de la torre reconociera a Sam y permitiera que aterrizara en el helipuerto, Steve decidió que llegar al salón de recepciones a través de la puerta era un camino muy largo cuando podía saltar desde allí a la balconada y hacer una entrada más  disimulada.

Se descolgó por el borde y fue descendiendo hacia allí. Sam lo contemplo en silencio, no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en la que se le iba a armar a esos dos en cuanto Steve los encontrara.

Stark y Bucky se encontraban en plena fiesta rodeados por un grupo de reporteros.

─ Tony ¿En algún momento piensa revelar la identidad de tu amigo?

─ Su nombre es Bucky. Y es todo lo que sabrán, señores.

─ Así que, Bucky ─ Los micrófonos se dirigieron hacia él ─ ¿Otro dato que te gustaría darnos? ¿Cómo qué tipo de relación existe entre usted y el señor Stark?

Bucky rio, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás. Volvió el rostro hacia el millonario, sonriendo de lado al mirarlo con toda la coquetería que Steve recordaba.

─ Es algo complicado de explicar.

Tony apretó el brazo que rodeaba su cintura y lo apego más a su cuerpo, sus labios buscando su oreja para empezar a susurrar.

No inicio la frase, porque desde el momento en que Rogers vio esas manos ciñéndose al cuerpo de Bucky, todo se volvió rojo ante sus ojos.

Fue un caos cuando el Capitán América salto entre la gente, empujando en su camino a un par de meseros y a algunos invitados. En pocos pasos llego hasta la pareja, atropellando a los reporteros, arrancando a SU amigo de las manos de Tony y encarándose a este.

─ Contigo hablare luego… ─ susurro entre dientes, volteo hacia Bucky ─. Tú y yo hablaremos ahora.

Ignoro la ceja alzada de Bucky, lo jalo hacia el borde y salto con él. No les tomo mucho recorrer a la inversa el camino hacia arriba, para ingresar al edificio esta vez usando las puertas, rumbo a las habitaciones designadas para el Capitán. Por el camino la cabeza de Steve fue enfriándose, cambiando la rabia por vergüenza y confusión.

¿Qué se supone que haría? ¿Reclamar a Bucky? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo le dices a tu mejor amigo que estas enamorado de él? Siendo hombres, estaba bien que él no tenía prejuicios y defendía la liberta de elegir… pero aun sentía algo de miedo por explorar esos caminos y no sabía la opinión de su amigo. Este no ayudaba permaneciendo en silencio, cuando le miro de reojo noto la ligera sonrisa y la misma ceja alzada que le había dedicado hace un momento.

Lo empujó hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta, apoyando la frente en esta mientras ordenaba sus ideas y empezaba a elaborar un discurso. Cogiendo valor volteo y comenzó.

─ Bucky, no creo…

No se había percatado que Bucky estaba casi pegado a su espalda, con el mismo gesto de todo el camino y mirándolo a los ojos. Cuando se dio cuenta esa bonita boca estaba pegada a la suya dándole un beso dulce, una fuerte mano deslizándose por su pecho con delicadeza.

Un suspiro se escapo, con los ojos cerrándose cubrió con la suya la mano que le acariciaba, no noto como las luces se fueron amortiguando, pero si noto como lo llevaban hacia la cama y se dejó guiar mansamente.

─ Vamos a hablar, Stevie, pero podemos hablar mientras hacemos otras cosas.

Steve Rogers solo asintió, una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

 

Tony volvió a tocar la puerta de Steve, prefería coger al toro por los cuernos y aclararle las cosas al Capi antes que este lo buscara. Steve abrió la puerta, con rostro de sueño y envuelto en una esponjosa bata.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Tony? No es buen momento.

─Es necesario y ante todo ¿Qué hiciste con Bucky? Si me dejas explicarte, él solo estaba ayudando…

─ Luego, Tony.

La cabeza de Bucky asomo por encima del hombro de Steve, guiñándole un ojo a Stark, jalo hacia atrás a Steve, con lo que permitió a Tony darle un vistazo a su desnudo cuerpo. No pudo evitar humedecerse los labios mientras apreciaba…

La figura imponente del Capitán se interpuso en su campo visual.

─ No, Stark.

La puerta se cerró en la cara de Tony.


End file.
